There are many optical fiber connectors for interconnecting the ends of filaments. FIGS. 4 and 5 show a conventional optical fiber connector (50) that comprises a female main body (52) having a pair of cavities (54, 56) adapted to receive male connectors (40, 42) and a longitudinal tubular portion (58) integrally formed therein. In that manner, signals may be transmitted from one filament (41, 43) to the other, once the male connectors (40, 42) are plugged into the cavities (54, 56) of the female connector (52) and the filament (41, 43) are inserted and coupled in the tubular portion (58).
However, the optical fiber connector (50) is complicated in structure, since it must be integrally formed with the tubular portion (58) as well as the cavities (54, 56), which makes the connector (50) easier to be made by injection molding, but makes the injection mold too complicated to be designed and fabricated.
It is more important that the integral injection molding will result in non-uniform contraction of the inner periphery of the tubular portion (58) in its size and shape as well. As a result, the filaments (41, 43) may be misaligned with each other even if the male connectors (40, 42) are plugged into the cavities (54, 56) of the main body (52), thereby resulting in the degradation of signals transmitted therethrough.